


Night shift

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Breeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: He was just about to fall asleep when he noticed a figure walking down the street nervously. Their head was covered with a hood and they carried a decent sized backpack. The mysterious person sparked Stern’s interest and he quickly got out of the car and ran after the hooded person.He quickly caught up to him and followed him silently. Unfortunately, the man soon noticed and began to quicken his pace. Stern knew he had to act fast otherwise he would’ve lost him, he would’ve lost a potential criminal, a threat to the city. His heart raced as he finally decided to make a move.





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> Important!!!
> 
> Hello, I decided to write a fic with a trans character for the first time, I have no intention of using anybody’s identity as a fetish. I’m non-binary myself and wish to respresent non cis people in a proper way. Hope you enjoy it!

Another long night was ahead of officer Stern. He had just gotten his first job after finishing the police academy. His dream came true the day he was notified of his new position, he was thrilled to start working on patrol. Unfortunately, that evening his partner Tina was sick, she had spent her whole morning in bed and Stern was sent to a long night patrol by himself. The tapping of his fingers against the steering wheel echoed through the empty car. The sun had set a while ago and he looked at his watch to check the time.

“Ten thirty huh?” He mumbled to himself as he pressed his head against the cold wheel.

He was bored, beyond bored and alone. Detroit had been peaceful and quiet recently, he was very thankful for that but at the same time, he couldn’t help but desire some action. His eyes felt heavy as he tried his best to fight the urge to fall asleep, he did his best to focus and stay awake but failed miserably. He was just about to fall asleep when he noticed a figure walking down the street nervously. Their head was covered with a hood and they carried a decent sized backpack. The mysterious person sparked Stern’s interest and he quickly got out of the car and ran after the hooded person.

He quickly caught up to him and followed him silently. Unfortunately, the man soon noticed and began to quicken his pace. Stern knew he had to act fast otherwise he would’ve lost him, he would’ve lost a potential criminal, a threat to the city. His heart raced as he finally decided to make a move.

“Stop right there!” Stern called out, “DPD, now put your hands where I can see them or else we’ll have problems.” He said as he pulled out his gun.

“What?” the man turned around quickly, “Dude I also work for the police, now lower that gun before one of us gets hurt.” He finished.

“Oh yea?” Stern replied, “Show me your badge then.” He requested firmly while lowering the gun.

“Well I obviously don’t have it with me, name’s Gavin Reed, perhaps you’ve heard of me.” Reed replied.

“I don’t know who you are now give me your ID and hand over the backpack.” Stern said and put away his gun.

“Uh can we not do that?” Gavin said nervously, his demeanor changed within a second. 

“You don’t get to make the rules, now hand over the bag!” Stern said as he approached Gavin, closing the distance between the two of them.

Gavin hesitated at first, he shuffled nervously as he tried to think of an excuse to keep the backpack on his back but it was unsuccessful. With a deep sigh, he took it off and handed it to Stern. He politely thanked him as he unzipped it. Stern turned on the flashlight on his phone and looked around. There was nothing much to see, a water bottle, house keys and some scrunched up paper, however, there was an item that caught Stern’s attention. There was a large pink plastic bag on the bottom of the backpack. He grabbed it and opened it but once the light illuminated the items inside, he quickly pulled away his phone and closed it. In the bag were three large butt plugs, a vibrator and a bottle of lube. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he looked back up at Gavin.

“What’s wrong officer?” Gavin mocked, “Found all the damn drugs you were looking for?” He laughed as he watched Stern’s face flush bright pink.

“No…” Stern replied quietly as he handed the backpack back to Gavin.

“Are you seriously blushing right now?” Gavin wheezed as he placed his hand on the wall beside him. He kept laughing obnoxiously, exaggerating his movements as he poked fun at the other officer.

“Please behave yourself.” Stern said, cheeks still red as ever.

“What are you? Like ten? Seriously,” Gavin scoffed, “grow up and act like a man.” He finished, his lips still curved in that dumb grin.

Stern wished he could just walk away and leave that asshole behind. Gavin was definitely not worth his time, not in the slightest but something about him made Stern stay, something intrigued him. Gavin was, unfortunately, very handsome, a pretty sight to see. He might have been shorter than Stern but his physique was definitely better than Stern’s. On top of that, Gavin had just challenged him. Stern wasn’t about to let some stranger insult him for being embarrassed, there was nothing to be ashamed of, being flustered after seeing a bag of sex toys was completely natural.

“Oh,” Stern smiled, “I’m positive I am one.” He said as he stepped forward, slowly pinning Gavin against a wall. Gavin dropped his backpack and it made a loud thud, the toys inside rattling upon hitting the ground.

“Yeah,” Gavin scoffed, now looking up at the man towering above him, “a man that gets all worked up over seeing a bottle of lube.” He teased once again.

“Shy guys aren’t your type or?” Stern asked as he placed a hand under Gavin’s chin, lifting it slightly.

“Not really,” Gavin eyes met Stern’s and his lips curled into another sly grin, “but I think I’ll make an exception tonight.” He said as he pulled the other man in for a kiss. 

Stern cupped Gavin’s cheeks as their lips met and he soon felt Gavin’s hands wrap around his waist. The kiss was sloppy and messy, it took them a bit until they figured out a pace that suited both of them. Gavin was much more aggressive and desperate than Stern but he let him take the lead.  
Reed shoved his tongue past Stern’s teeth and into his mouth with a grunt. His wet tongue worked around Stern’s, going as deep as it could go without hurting either of them. The scratching of his stubble was oddly pleasant, it pressed and scratched against Stern’s soft skin. Stern pulled away first, saliva dripping down his chin as he gasped for air.

“What’s wrong officer?” Gavin smiled, chest expanding with each deep breath he took, “Will you arrest me now? Was I a bad boy?” He winked.

“If you continue talking I definitely will.” Stern smiled as he pushed his leg between Gavin’s.

Gavin whimpered under his touch, his once thug appearance faded away as Stern pressed his leg against Gavin’s crotch, teasing him repeatedly.

“What’s wrong Gavin?” Stern pressed his leg tighter against Gavin’s crotch as he spoke, “Cat got your tongue?” He asked as his hands traced down Gavin’s body until they reached the hem of his shirt.

“F-fuck!” Gavin cussed through clenched teeth as he felt the officers cold hands press against his stomach.

Gavin’s body was warm, skin soft and covered in a thin layer of hair. He traced his fingers up and down Reed’s torso, feeling his well formed muscles. His hands finally stopped on his nipples, Stern pinched them between his thumbs and index fingers. Stern pulled on them gently while rolling them around slightly, slightly enough so it wouldn’t hurt but hard enough to get Gavin’s attention. Gavin let Stern take care of him, he squirmed and moaned under his touch as his legs trembled with excitement. He quickly grabbed Stern by his shoulders to hold himself up, his knees were already giving in and he had no other choice but to cling on to the other man. Stern felt his cock twitch as he looked down on Gavin, he was a mess already. Bright red blush highlighted his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. His eyes were squeezed shut and mouth slightly opened, damp lips shimmering under the moonlight.

“Please!” Gavin spoke up in a desperate tone, “Please, I can’t hold on any longer.” He rubbed himself against Stern’s thigh, soaking his underwear in the process.

“Has anyone ever told you you look adorable when you beg?” Stern smiled, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He leaned in and whispered in Gavin’s ear.

The soft whisper was followed by gentle kisses, they started on Reed’s ear and then slowly crept their way down his jawline till they reached his chin, fingers still playing with his erect nipples. Once again, Reed let him do whatever he liked, nothing turned him on more than a man taking care of him, a man putting him in his place.

“Do you have a condom?” Stern asked before pressing his lips against Gavin’s.

“No,” Gavin mumbled against the other man’s lips, “do you?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I had one.” Stern said as he let go of Gavin’s nipples and grabbed his waist, pinning him down in one place. “Would you like me to stop or you like it risky?” He winked but quickly added “Don’t worry I’m clean.”

“So am I.” Reed responded, “Now fill me up officer, I’ve been a naughty boy.” He smirked.

Stern wasted no time now that he had Gavin’s permission to touch him more, he undid Gavin’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Gavin shivered as his skin got exposed, he watched as Stern smiled upon seeing his hard dick. His heart pounded as Stern slowly dragged his finger over it.

“Well would you look at that,” it was Stern’s turn to tease now, “aren’t you excited to see me?” He chuckled as he circled his finger over it.

“F-fuck!” Gavin moaned out as he felt himself becoming wetter and wetter with each second. 

Stern made sure to be gentle, he made sure Gavin enjoyed this. Before Gavin could even react, Stern got on his knees and dragged his to tongue over Gavin’s cock. Gavin just moaned as the man worked his tongue over him, he tangled his fingers in Stern’s hair and tugged on it hard. Stern kept licking him as he slid his fingers over Gavin’s wet hole. He teased him with his index finger, slowly pushing it in as Gavin begged for more. Stern added another finger, pumping in and out quickly as he sucked on Reed’s cock. He curled his fingers after every second pump, doing his best to press against that sweet spot that made Gavin whimper. 

“H-hah!” Reed exhaled sharply, “P-please fuck me already.” He said as he pressed the back of his head against the wall. The pressure in his chest rose as he felt his mind go fuzzy, dizzy with pleasure and excitement.

Stern stayed quiet and kept on licking, circling his tongue over Gavin’s dick until Reed started to tremble uncontrollably. He was barely holding himself up, his knees felt weak, lungs like they were on fire and stomach like it was about to unravel. He moaned once, twice as the feeling of relief finally washed over him causing him to let out a loud choked scream. His knees gave in and stumbled to the ground as Stern tried to hold him up. 

“Damn, are you okay?” Stern asked as he wiped Gavin’s wetness against his sleeve.

Gavin looked up at him with big glossy eyes, he said nothing, he just kept panting for air as he spread his legs further, inviting Stern to fuck him more. He’d hate to admit but he was getting pretty desperate himself. He quickly pulled Gavin back up and pinned him against the wall with his right hand as he tried to undo his pants with his free hand. It took him a few tries but soon he was exposed to the same cool evening air as Gavin was. Stern quickly noticed Gavin was looking down on him, inspecting is cock while licking his lips. He smiled to himself, feeling shamelessly proud of his pre-cum leaking dick. He quickly wrapped his arms around Reed and picked him up, he pressed Reed’s back flat against the wall as Gavin wrapped his legs around his body. 

“Are you ready?” Stern grinned.

“Fill me up.” Gavin said in a cocky tone.

With a single thrust he was inside of Gavin, his warmth and wetness engulfed Stern’s throbbing cock. Stern’s eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the sensation of being inside of Gavin. Reed gasped loudly as Stern bottomed down completely. His whole body shivered once Stern started moving, his thrusts were slow but deep, his hard cock rubbed against Gavin’s slick walls. Stern was, well, he was much thicker than what Gavin was used to. He let Stern stretch him out, he soon noticed the change in the pace of Stern’s trusts. They were becoming much faster, more desperate, more needy for the tightness Gavin provided.

“Fuck! Ah fuck!” Reed moaned out, “N-name, I don’t know your name!” He stuttered out as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Niles,” Niles said as beads of sweat raced down his face, “my name is Niles.” He replied.

“Please! Niles, oh please, fill me up, please breed me!” Gavin sobbed loudly, tears slowly blurring his vision. 

Niles’ grip on Reed tightened as his hips jerked forward as fast as they could. He pressed his forehead against Gavin’s shoulder as he slowly felt himself becoming more eager, body begging for release. Gavin kept letting out a mixture of moans and cries, a symphony to Stern’s ears. He felt a pressure in his lower stomach that quickly became a burning bubbling sensation. He closed his eyes as he thrusted again and again until the sensation finally washed over him. Gavin called out his name loudly as he filled him up, he continued moving through his orgasm, pushing his seed deep inside of Gavin. He quickly came off his high, gasping for air loudly as he listened to Gavin moan in pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Niles gasped as he pulled out, his cum dripping out and down Gavin’s legs. 

Gavin said nothing, he just twitched with pleasure, more than happy to be filled up. His legs slowly loosened around Niles and he gently put him back down. He never let go of him, he held him tight until he calmed down, until he was capable of standing by himself again. Niles tucked himself in and helped Gavin get dressed, neither of them had anything to clean Gavin with but he didn’t seem like he cared.

“Here.” Niles said as he gave back Gavin his backpack, “I’m assuming you’ll need a ride back home, I can drop you off.” He offered kindly as he ran his fingers through this messy hair.

“Thanks,” Reed smiled, “I appreciate it.” He finished and placed a quick peck on Niles’ cheek.

 

BONUS:

“Good morning officer Stern!” Fowler greeted as he sipped his coffee, “I’d like to partner you up with one of our best detectives for this next case, please come to my office.” He finished.

Niles just nodded and got up from his desk, he followed him until they reached the doors of captain’s office. There, on the other side of the glass doors, Stern saw a familiar grin.

“Officer Niles Stern,” Fowler said as he opened the door, “meet your partner, detective Gavin Reed.” He gestured towards him.

Gavin got up from his seat and approached him, Niles could already feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Hello rookie,” he smiled, “I believe we’ve met already.” He winked and Niles felt his knees give in.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to all my trans friends that helped me with this one, love you all.
> 
> Find me on twitter @apervertedsquid


End file.
